Fifty Shades of High School
by Chana171
Summary: Anna is just trying to go through high school with no problems, but then he came through and changed everything. Christian is the most popular boy in school but he doesn't let that get to his head. He is in a relationship with Jessica but will everything change once Ana comes into his life. I suck at summaries please give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Get to know the Characters-**

 **Fifty Shades of Highschool Characters:**

Anastasia Steele:

Age- 15 Eye Color-Blue Hair Color-Brown Height- 5'3

Status: Single Grade: 9 Relations: Kate, Jose, & Ray

Hobbies: Reading and listening to music Career goal: Book Author

Traits: Stubborn, Shy, Kind-Hearted, Insecure, Smart Physical Traits: Slim, Pale, Scruffy, very attractive, little fashion sense, petite

Christian Grey: Brother of Mia and Elliot

Age- 17 Eye Color- Gray Hair Color- Dark Copperd Hair Height-6'0

Status: Relationship with Jessica Grade:11 Relations: Elliot, Taylor, Mia, Jessica, Gail, & Gia.

Hobbies: enjoys physical pursuits Career Goal: Start a Buisness of his own

Traits: Secretive, Confident, Charming, Intimidating Physical Traits: tall, lean yet muscular, broas shouldered.

Kate Kavanagh:

Age-15 Eye Color-Green Hair Color-Blonde Height-5'4

Status-Single Grade:9 Relations- Ana, Ray, & Jose

Hobbies: Writing Career Goal: Journalist

Traits: Curious, Confident, Strong-Willed, Vivacious, Outgoing, Friendly, Fashionable Physical Traits: Curvaceous, so beautiful that makes men "tongue tied"

Elliot Grey: Brother of Christian and Mia

Age-16 Eye Color-Hazel Brown Hair Color-Blue Height:5'9

Status:Complicated Relationship with Gia Grade:10 Relations:Christian, Taylor, Mia, Jessica, Gail, & Gia

Hobbies: Sports Career Goal: Start a construction company

Traits: Funny, Laid Back and affectionate Physical Traits: tall, muscular, wide shouldered, curly hair

Jose Rodriguez:

Age- 15 Eye Color- Brown Hair Color- Brown Height: 5'7

Status: Single Grade: 9 Relations: Ana & Kate

Hobbies: Photography Career Goal: Photographer or Engineer

Traits: Funny, Nice, Smart Physical Traits: A bit short, muscular, very attractive

Jason Taylor:

Age- 17 Eye Color- Blue Hair Color- Dirty Blonde Height- 6'1

Status: Relationship with Gail Jones Grade:11 Relations:Christian, Elliot, Mia, Jessica, Gail, & Gia.

Hobbies: Sports Career Goal: Join the military

Traits- Taciturn, Thougtful, Old Scool Physical Traits: Tall, muscular, buzz cut hair style

Mia Grey: Sister of Christian and Elliot

Age- 16 Eye Color- Brown Hair Color- Black Height- 5'2

Status: Single Grade: 10 Relations:Christian, Elliot, Jason, Jessica, Gail, & Gia.

Hobbies: Plays the cello Career goal: Chef

Traits: Bubbly and Outgoing Physical Traits: Tall, Curvaceous, sleek bob haircut

Jessica:

Age-18 Eye Color- Light Blue Hair Color- Brown Height- 5'6

Status- Relationship with Christian Grade- 12 Relations:Christian, Elliot, Jason, Mia, Gail, & Gia.

Hobbies: Drawing Career Goal: Actor

Traits: Stubborn & Unforgiving Physical Traits: Little hands, Plump lips, not so curvy.

Gail Jones:

Age- 17 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color- Brown Height- 5'4

Status- Relationship with Jason Grade- 11 Relations-Christian, Elliot, Jason, Mia, Jessica, & Gia.

Hobbies- Coding video games Career goal- Computer Graphics

Traits- Kind-Hearted, Mature, Smart, Thoughtful Physical Traits: Curvy matured body

Gia Matteo:

Age- 16 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'4

Status- Complicated Relationship with Elliot Grade- 10 Relations:Christian, Elliot, Jason, Mia, Gail, & Jessica.

Hobbies: Singing Career Goal: Architect

Traits: Openly sexual, Confident, Clingy ,social climber Physical Traits: Curvy, well groomed

Ethan Kavanagh:

Age-17 Eye Color-Green Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Height: 5'9

Status: Single Grade-11 Relations- Kate, Jose, Ana

Hobbies: Dancing Career Goal: Engineer

Traits: Laid-Back, Nice, Generous, Open-Minded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I really hope you guys enjoy this story, please bare with me this is my first fanfic but I promise my writing skills will improve. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review.**

Chapter 1

Ana's P.O.V-

'I can't believe that I am starting highschool tomorrow, it is incredible how much time passes by. It feels as if just last week I promoted from sixth grade and now all of the sudden I am going to be a high school freshman but it's not like I'm gonna be in a whole new school with a bunch of people I don't know, I go to a boarding school so I'm just gonna go to a different part of the school where the lower grade classes aren't allowed to go. I here that the high school dances are so much better and way more fun. The only downside to this is that I have to leave my dad again, I don't like leaving him alone since I am afraid he might do something crazy again and get himself hurt.' Ana's thoughts were cut off when her father walks in.

"Hey sweety, are you getting packed up" He had a frown on his face, he didn't like that she had to leave but the deal he had with her mother was that Ana could stay with him as long as she could chose were she goes to school.

" Yeah, just need to get a couple more things...Oh and dad can you pass by the store and by me some notebooks, I ran out." I can't bare seeing her dad sad, if it was up to me I would just go to a public school but it's not up to me it's up to her mother who I rarely saw.

"Sure sweety, now get's some sleep you don't want to miss your flight tomorrow" I just nod my head and then he. He isn't my biological father but I do see him as if he is, he raised me and treated me as his own and I am very grateful for him. I grab my phone from her nightstand and texts Kate:

( **Bold-Ana** _Italic -Kate_ )

 **-Hey, I can't wait to see you tomorrow it feels like I haven't seen you in forever.**

 _ **-**_ _I know right, It's gonna be our first year of highschool, maybe we'll find some cute guys._

 **\- Wow kate, we need to focus on our studies, boys should be the last thing on our list cx**

 _-Come on Ana loosen up, remember in elementary when we used to dream about how our highschool life would be, we would always say "fun"._

 **-Yeah, we could have fun without the boy drama**

 _ **-**_ _Lol, whatever you want queen Ana_

 **-:b**

I looked at the time to find that it was already 9:00 pm and my flight was at 5:00 am. I guess should get some sleep. I really hope that this year won't be filled with Kate trying to find me a boyfriend. I drift off to sleep in a couple of minutes.

4:30 am

"It's time to go sweet heart" my dads dark circles are worse than yesterday, I can tell he has been crying the whole night. "Are you all packed up" I nod not wanting to speak, I don't want to cry I need to stay strong.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy" a tear runs down my cheek and I give him a hug. " I know baby, I'm gonna miis you soo much" his voice is cracking trying to hold back tears. He grabs my bag and we head to the car, on the drive there it was silent so I decided to play music. I grabbed my phone and connected it to bluetooth, I decided to go with the song Flaws by Bastille. My dad and I started singing to different songs until we got to the airport.

"You have everything right?" I nod my head to his question. He gives me a tight long hug and we both didn't want to let go. "Do I have to go" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes " Yes sweety, you know what the deal is" I started to get angry, "Why dos she get to pick where I go, I only see her once a year," I was trying not to cry but I couldn't help it.

*Flight to Seatle leaves in 5 minutes*

" I love you sweet heart, call me whenever you need anything" We hug again "I love you too daddy" and with that I leave again onto the 3 hour flight.

I finally arrived at school, I was directed into the high school part and I must say that everything looks so much cooler here. The posters here are more mature and the campus is way bigger. I make my way in to my dorm room and find Kate there already hanging posters on her side of the room.

"Hey" I say trying to stay as calm as possible.

"HEY!" She runs and hugs me, causing me to laugh and jump with her. "HOW ARE YOU! HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAMPUS IT'S SO HUGE AND THE BOYS ARE SO HOT!" Kate has this way of making you feel super happy after a long day, I'm so lucky to call her my best friend. " I'm okay, and yes the campus is huge." I went along and unpacked my things, most of the clothes I owned made me look like an edgy grunge person and some made me look like a hobo. Kate likes to try and make me look all girly but it's just not my thing. I hanged all of my band posters, such as my Bring Me the Horizon poster, Arctic Monkeys, The 1975, Fall Out boy, and The Neighborhood. I would name them all but it would be to much, my wall is full no more space for anythign else. Meanwhile Kates wall is full of bands like One Direction and 5 seconds of summer, who I used to be a fan of but then lost interest when someone claimed they are as good as Fall Out Boy.

"Hey, we should go register and get our schedules" Kate suggested

"Sure why not" We walk out of the room and see boys in the lobby and in the rooms, I didn't know the dorms were now coed. When we got near the quad I turned my attention to a group walking towards the library. One boy got most of my attention, he looked very masculine and intimidating, I must have been looking for too long because I sooned realised he was looking right at me with a slight smirk. I quickly looked away and asked Kate if she knew who they were and of course she did.

" Ethan told me about them, he has a crush on the girl with the sleek bob haircut, her name is Mia Grey. She is the sister of Christian Grey, he is the one with tha is wearig asuit for some reason. His girlfriend is Jessica the tall girl with the plump lips. Then there is Jason but the tallest guy there and then his girlfriend Gail, she's the girl with the very mature looking body. Then there's Gia she is has very curvy hips, she is the girlfriend of the handsome Elliot grey who is also Christians brother." I couldn't help but stare at Christian, why is wearing a suit? "In my opinion Elliot is the most handsome boy here" Kate continued. We walked into the registration office and got the thing we need such as books and ID's, but most important of all our schedule.

 **0 Physical Education**

 **1st English Honors**

 **2nd Literature Apreciation**

 **3rd Chemistry**

 **4th Math 2 Honors**

 **5th Spanish 2**

 **6th Modern World History Honors**

Me and Kate almost have the exact schedule except she has Drama instead of Literature Apreciation and she is taking Japanese instead of Spanish.

Kate suggested we should go to the quad and look for Jose and Ethan. Jose has been our friends since 5th grade when we caught him taking a picture of us and Ethan is Kate's brother who hangs out with us sometimes. Kate texted them to meet us there but they said they still needed to unpack. "I swear those boys bring their whole house to school" I laughed at Kates joke, it is kinda unsual how much things they bring. We decided to go anyway just to hang out and see if there are any new faces.

We sat down on a bench near a water fountain, we talked for a couple minutes about how our summer was and what we need to buy from the student union. My attention was drawn to a couple sitting at a bench near ours, the girl seemed to be trying to get on the boy but he was refusing she just ket touching his chest and arms looking for attention. He got up and turned to walk away, it was Christian and Jessica, he seemed aggrivated and annoyed. He saw me staring and walked away faster. "Ana stop staring it's weird" I turned aroung "Huh?" She just smiled and changed the subject. I wonder if he is okay?

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading this, how was I? Was it bad? Please leace suggestions and let me know if there are any ways I can improve my writing skills.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update. I've just been spending time with my family since Christmas just past. I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave some suggestions for the next chapter. I would really appreciate it. 3**

Chapter 2

Christian's P.O.V.-

Another year at this stupid school. Why am I wasting my time going here when I should be out there in the real world doing something with my life? Oh yeah because my mother does not let me drop out. Don't get me wrong the parties here are great and so are some of my classes but the people here just got on my nerves sometimes. I'm a junior here at "Grey's Academy for Boys and Girls" it's a boarding school and my father is the headmaster. I rarely see him though since the school is huge.

My group of friends consisted of my siblings Eliot and Mia, my best friend Taylor, Elliot's complicated girlfriend Gia, Taylor's Girlfriend Gale, and my girlfriend Jessica. Our group is pretty small for some reason, it's kinda odd considering we are the most popular kids here. We all decided to go to the library so we could catch up on our studies, I know what you're thinking "Why are you studying when you could be partying" but since I am forced to be here I should at least get good grades. As we walked to the library I noticed a somebody staring at us, it was a girl with pale skin that was probably really soft and the most beautiful eyes. I just smirked and then her friend caught her attention.

* * *

...2 hours later...

We have been studying for 2 hours now, my record is 8 hours but I just don't feel like breaking it today. My friends and I decided to call it a day. Jessica and I decided to go to the quad so we can talk, I really didn't feel like it but I did anyways because I knew it would make her happy. When we got there I sat down next to her and just waited for her to say something.

"So..what's up?" I asked trying to start the conversation. When she didn't reply I started to get worried and nervous, "Babe are you okay?"

"Chris, please don't get mad, I made a huge mistake," I could tell by the look in her eye that something was wrong. "What happened babe?"

"You know how my mom forced me to go to the summer camp thing?" I nodded and motioned for her to continue."Well...I met a guy there and..." she paused not wanting to continue and my heart was racing. It better not be what I think it is. "We had sex." I didn't know what to do or say. This has never happened to me. I loved this girl or at least I think I did. How could she do this to me?

"What!" I tried to scream silently but kinda failed. She had a face of terror on her face. "How can you do this to me Jessica, we have been together for 5 years and you basically threw that down the drain for one night with a guy you knew for 3 weeks!" She was scared now and trying to get on me. She thinks that sex would fix this "GET OFF OF ME!" I get up and walk away, I see the same girl from earlier staring at me and I walk away faster not wanting anyone to see me like this.

* * *

...Grey-stone Hall...

I run into my dorm room and shut the door closed. 5 fucking years I have spent with this girl, 5 fucking years gone to waste. How could I have been so stupid to let her in. I was pacing around my room punching the wall and throwing things across the room. I should calm down if not the dorm adviser will come and whole new problem will start. Maybe I should go to the lounge and grab a drink.

I head down and see the same girl again. Why am I seeing her everywhere, is she following me? I go and get my drink and overhear her conversation. " Kate, I don't feel like going to the party today," her friend her I now know is Kate replied "Awe, please Ana it will be so much fun and maybe we can finally talk to some boys," Kate seemed like her response would be encouraging but it didn't work, "Kate if I go I'm just gonna be in the corner not socializing so I would rather stay here and please don't try to force me I really don't feel like going" Kate sighed "Alright suit yourself but you are going to the next one" Kate demanded but at the same time questioned " Sure Kate" Ana giggled. Wow that is the most cutest giggle ever. They live in this building?

I noticed that I was standing there for too long so I just started to walk away when me and Ana bumped into each other. " I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I say, she just smiled " It's okay...My name is Anastasia Steele, but my friends call me Ana" she reached and to shake my hand " Christian. Christian Grey, nice to meet you Anastasia" I shake her hand "Just Ana" she said kinda annoyed "May I ask what building you are staying in"

"This one, I stay on the top floor" she replied, "what about you?"

"Same, I stay on the top floor too" there are only two rooms on the top floor and they are basically presidential suites. "Well it was nice talking to you Christian but I'm going to my room to binge watch American Horror Story" she giggled and walked away. Wow! She is a very beautiful girl. I went back to my room and stayed there the whole day. I decided against going to the party tonight. Surprisingly I forgot about Jessica for a minute but then she came back into my mind. This is going to be a hell of a night.

 **What did you guys think? What can I improve on? Please leave suggestions for the next chapter I would really appreciate it. Love you guys 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ana's POV

I've been here for a week and already I have piles of homework. It's a good thing they are not due for another two weeks. So far I haven't made any new friends, everyone seems to busy to socialize. Kate on the other hand has no problem with meeting new people and has already received numbers from numerous guys. Currently I am in my room reading To Kill A Mockingbird every freshman has to read, even though I have read it already.

"Boo! Why are you reading?" Kate complains "We should be out there...flirting with guys."

I giggle at Kate. "Not everything has to be about guys and either way we are still going to that party later, so you can flirt then." Kate sighs "You're right, I'm gonna start on some homework." I gasp and Kate looks at me and pretends to be offended,"what? I care about my schoolwork too Anastasia." I giggled. I like to mess with her sometimes.

We've been doing homework for about 3 hours and Kate decides it is time to get ready for the party even though we still have 1 hour and a half left. She insist that we need as much time as we can get. I usually pick my own outfits for social events but Kate kept asking if she could pick this time saying "Please Ana, I just want to see how you would look," after a while I gave up and let her dress me up. She chose a casual white summer dress with a leather jacket and noble sweet bow knot high heel ankle boots. The dress is beautiful but a bit short for my liking but I'm not going to complain since I like the way the outfit came out. Kate put a bit of makeup on me but not to much so I can keep a natural look on. She curled my hair so that it looked wavy and added a headband that looked like a halo with rhinestones.

"Not bad Kate, I really like it," Kate squealed and jumped happily and then proceeded to get herself ready. After about and hour we were already on our way even though we are thirty minutes late. But who cares we could be considered fashionably late.

*School party*

I have never been to a party that was so graphic ever before. There are teenagers grinding against each other, boys sneaking liquor into the punch bowls and what seems to be drugs. Seeing this I can already tell this night isn't going to be fun. "Kate I don't think we should stay here" I turn around to talk to her but it's already to late, she's on her way to a group of girls surrounded by guys. I sigh and head over to the drinks table and make sure not to grab anything that has any liquor since it seems as if I will have to take care of Kate later on.

"Hey" I hear a unfamiliar male voice behind me, so I turned around curious to see who it is. I come to find out that it's the boy that hangs out with Christian. I forgot his name I think that's his brother.

"Hi" I say with a warm smile trying not to show that I am a bit uncomfortable. "I'm Elliot, and you are?" He says reaching out his hand so I can shake it. "I'm Anastasia, but my friends call me Ana,"I take his hand and shake it kindly "Nice to meet you Elliot". We have small talk for a couple minutes, mostly about school and what we did during the summer,

"So, Ana, now that we are basically best friends" I giggle at his sarcastic comment and he smiles kindly back at me, "may I ask you who your friend is?" He points towards Kate who is dancing next to a girl called Cassidy. She looks so care free, I wish I could be like that.

"Oh, that's my best friend Kate," I say but then confusion spreads across my face. "What?" he asks.

"I don't mean to sound like a weirdo, but don't you have a girlfriend?" he scratched the back of his neck not knowing how to respond.

"Uh, it's complicated." I just gave him a smile not wanting to make him feel more uncomfortable. "Well, Kate isn't one to do anything with any guy unless they are single." I just look at him and wait for his response until I see that he is now looking at something else. I look towards what he is looking at and see that Christian is coming towards are way.

"Hey bro! Are you enjoying the party, I tried my best to make it awesome!" Elliot asks him excitedly. I guess he is part of the Activity Committee.

Christian gives him a small but kind smile. "I'm having a wonderful time but the D.J. keeps trying to play his mix tape and it's getting annoying." Elliot face turn white and he runs towards to D.J. Leaving Christian and I alone. He looks at me and I try to read his face but his eyes seem to block everything.

"Hello Anastasia, are you enjoying the party?" he asked calmly. "It's just Ana, and yes so far I am enjoying myself."

There was a small silence between us for a minute. "Would you mind coming outside with me," He asked and he must have saw that I was confused, "Just so that we can talk," still confused I just agreed and we walked to a bench near the fountain.

"You look nice Anastasia" I blush a little, "thank you Christian you look nice yourself". He is still wearing a suit but he still looks nice and clean. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask curious about why he wants to talk to me all of the sudden.

"Nothing really, I just want to get to know you. I've seen you around the campus and I am very curious to know you." I blush at his response. He's been watching me, I don't know if I should be happy or creeped out. "Well what do you want to know?" I say confidently.

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"I'm from everywhere, I always traveled as a little girl with my father" I say with a bright smile at the mention of my father. "What's your father's name?" I give a simple one word answer "Ray," I was getting a bit nervous. What if he thought I was boring. "How old are you,Anastasia?"

"15, what about you?" He had a weird smirk on his face as if he had a plan in his head,"I'm 17" I looked at the fountain and then back at him only to find he was already staring at me.

"Christian?" he looks at me waiting for me to continue, "I know it isn't in my place to ask you this, but what s going on with you and Jessica?" a look of sadness and anger swept over his face but as quick as it came it was gone. He had a cold stare on and I could not tell how he was feeling. "Jessica and I are no longer in a relationship" he says coldly."Why? What happened." I could see he did not want to answer the question."It's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want" I smiled at him.

Christians POV

She is so beautiful. The way her eyes look when the moonlight hits them and the way she smiles. She is just perfect. What am I thinking I can't let anyone in anymore, I have to be guarded. But the way she looks at me makes me want to hug her and kiss her until the end of our days. "Anastasia?" She looks at me "What would you think if I asked you to go to the movies with me?" I could see the shocked expression in her face. "I would say of course" My heart skipped a beat, I don't know why this makes me so happy, I've been on plenty of dates. But Anastasia is different, she is innocent and kind.

We walk to our dorm's together and give her a peck on the cheek when we reached her door. "Next Friday, I will pick you up at 6:30 be ready." She blushed a little and said "Okay" She waves me a goodbye and enters her room leaving me there.

I go into my room and take a quick shower. I stayed up all night thinking about her and her beautiful blue eyes.

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I've just been busy with school and trying to keep my grades up. Tell me what you think and How i can improve.

If you have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to DM me.

-Casandra :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I'm so horrible, I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I just have a lot going on. I hope you like this and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

Ana's POV

I can't believe Christian just asked me out. This can't be happening. How did this happen. Stop Ana you're panicking again. But I can't stop, Christian Fucking Grey just asked me out. Maybe I just need to get some sleep and think about this in the morning.

I walk towards my bed and look at Kate's and find she is knocked out. She is gonna have a horrible hangover. I change into my pj's and fall asleep.

-next morning-

Still not trying to relive last night, I get up and change into a tank top that has a picture of the Breakfast Club and black ripped jeans with my black combat boots. I walk to the lounge and grab a coffee and head to the cafeteria is completely empty, I'm guessing that is because everyone is to hungover to get up. I get some breakfast that ,consist of waffles and bacon, and I sit by myself on the table in the corner of the room. I eat silently for a couple minutes when I feel someone sit next to me. I look to my right and see Christian.

"Hello Anastasia," Christian said while looking at his plate that had pancakes, sausage, and peaches cut into little cubes.

"Hey Christian" I say with a big smile "and it's just Ana." He smiled and looked at me "I know but Anastasia is such a beautiful name." I can feel my face blushing and I can just imagine how ridiculous I look. "Did you sleep well?" he asked sounding like he actually cares but I'm not entirely sure he does. "I slept like and Angel" I giggled at my joke that wasn't funny at all. He gave me a warm smile and continued to cut his pancakes.

"So Anastasia tell me about yourself." That came out of no where. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he looked at curiously "No." I give him a one word answer. He didn't ask me any more questions which was odd since he just told me to tell him about myself but he only asked one thing. "Where are your friends?" I asked he looked at me confusingly "It's just this entire week that I have been here I have't seen you without your friends around. Except for last night and that day in the lounge." He showed no emotions. "My siblings are asleep, they don't wake up early on the weekend, Taylor has gone fishing with his father, and Gale and Gia have gone to visit college campuses."

"Christian I don't think we should go out Friday night," I say softly. "Alright then which night do you prefer?" he asks as if he has no idea of what I'm trying to say. "I don't think we should go out" sounding more soft that before he looked puzzled as if he has never been rejected "why?" he says quickly. "I just don't know that much and I don't really want to get mixed up with boys. I am only here to learn and to count the days until I get to go home." I say as clearly as I can. He doesn't say anything but he just grabs his food, gets up, throws his food away and walks out of the cafeteria.

Well that was weird. Does he always act like that when he doesn't get what he wants? I finish my foo and leave the cafeteria. I walk back to my dorm and find that Kate is already awake. I give her Advil and tell her the events from last night and this morning. "CHRISTIAN GREY ASKED YOU OUT!," I nod "AND YOU REJECTED HIM," she sounds so surprised. "Of course I did, I barely know him he could be a psychopath or something," she shook her head and mumbled something I could not hear.

We spent the entire day in our room watching movies and talking about summer. I called my dad and asked him how he was and what he has been doing. He said he was fine but from the tone of his voice I knew other wise. I wish he wasn't so sad and I wish he could be happy because he deserves to be happy. I walk to the lounge and I see Elliot watching TV. "Hey Elliot" he turns around and smiles at me. "Hey beautiful, hows your day?" he asked politely. "Eh. what about yours?" he says his day was im just sitting on a couch watching Pretty Little Liars. This just makes me laugh. He asks me a bout Kate and I tell him that she is trying to get through the hangover that she got from last night. "If you like her why don't you just talk to her?" I ask.

"It's not that simple Ana, I have to make her want me." he says like he just explained the plan he has used his entire life. "By ignoring her? That doesn't make sense. And I must have you know that Kate doesn't like to approach guys, she prefers it when guys approach her so your plan won't work" He says he'll try his best but I won't believe him until I see something. "So Ana, I heard you and my brother are-"

"Nooo, your brother and I aren't anything," he looked confused "who told you that?" Elliot just stayed quiet. "No one" I hit him with a pillow and he ran away. I watched pretty little liars for a while and decide it was time to go back to my room. On my way up I ran into Christian. "Hey" I said to him, he quickly said hello with out looking at me. "Did I do something wrong?" He doesn't answer and pretends like he didn't hear me. "what?" I roll my eyes and I see that his eyes darkened. "never mind I walk away and go into my room. I don't like childish people.

 **Oh no! Is Ana losing interest in Christian?!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and I know it is really short but I just quickly wrote this. Please feel to leave any suggestions on what I should to next. And please leave a review.**

 **-Casandra xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I know I'm a horrible person because I haven't updated in a really long time. But I'm her now. I hope you guys like this.**

Chapter 6

Christian's POV

I can't believe she rejected me. That has never happened to me before. I know that we don't really know each other that well but that is the point of dating, to get to know each other better. What was I thinking, I should have never asked her out. I'm so stupid!

I'm pacing around my room trying to calm down. This has been a horrible start to the new year. First my girlfriend cheats on me and now the girl that I could have potential feelings for rejects me. Maybe I should just try and stay away from her. It's way to soon to start dating again and maybe now I should focus more on getting out of the heaven forbidden place. I'm just gonna go to the food court and get myself a cheeseburger, maybe that will help.

I get my food and sit alone. I know I hate her but I really wish I could talk to Jessica right now. As much as she did hurt me, she still was one of my best friends. We were together for 5 years, that must have meant something. She was a bit much to handle but she was still caring and kind. And the sex was great but now I see that she is willing to have sex with anyone. Why do people have to go around making everything so difficult.

* * *

My thoughts are interrupted by a girl laughing exaggeratedly. I look to where it is coming from and see that it is Jessica flirting with a boy that I have never seen here on campus. I stare at her for a moment and try to listen to what they are talking about. I over hear her say " I'm so happy you're here, I've been thinking about you since our last time at summer camp." MOTHERFUCKER THAT'S HIM! I get up and walk as casually as I could to their table. I see Jessica look up at me and get tense.

"H...hi Christian" she looked incredibly nervous " I didn't know you were here" I looked at here with a calm face. "Well you see I came here to get away from all of my problems but unfortunately your here," she looked down trying to hide guilt. The boy who was there stood up and said "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I move my gaze to him. " You must be the boy who slept with my girlfriend," the boy gets a dumb smirk on his face "I'm the boy who won your girlfriend,"

"That's alright you can have her, I don't want a girl who gives it up to every guy she sees," the boy gets mad and gets close to my face, anger in his eyes but me I show no emotions. "Don't talk about her like that!" I look at her and then at him. "I'll talk about her anyway I want," she is the one who wasted 5 years of my life. He moves to punch me but I'm to quick and I move out of the way. I grab him by the neck and throw him to the ground. He recovers quickly and punches me square in the face. Everything goes black and by the time everything goes back to normal I see the boy knocked out on the ground bleeding from his nose and mouth. His face is already swollen and purplish. I can hear Jessica screaming stop and crying. I look around and see everyone staring at me and that my knuckles are bruised. I look at Jessica and see that she is running towards the boy. I walk away before anyone says something or calls security.

* * *

I get to my building and cross paths with Ana. She asks me if she has done anything wrong but I wasn't in my right mind to have a normal conversation so I just said "What" she rolls her eyes and says never mind. I go to my room and pace while I call Elliot and Mia.

Right when I called them and told them what happened they got to my room in less than 3 minutes. Elliot kept asking my how it happened and how I did. Mia kept making sure if I was okay. She kept checking me if I had and bruises or cute or if anything was broken. "Mia I'm fine, I only got hit in the face once" I pointed to where I got hit, it wasn't really swollen but it was a bit purple "Right when he hit me everything went black and all of the sudden he was knocked out and my knuckles were bruised. Elliot looked as if he just realized something. "Dude dad is going to kill you when he finds out"

"I know but right now I couldn't care less about that" Mia looked worried she wasn't really talking which is always a bad sign. "Mia I'm fine really don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen," I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I love my little sister so much, her and my mother are the only women I can ever trust.

* * *

After an hour or so, Elliot and Mia went back to their dorms. My dad hasn't called me yet so that means he hasn't found out or he is still trying to figure out a punishment. I go down to the lobby to get some chips, I see Kate and Ana watching a movie, of which I presume it is Twilight, Kate sees me and elbows Ana and points her eyes towards me. Ana turns to see me and says hi. "Hey" I walk towards the vending machine and see that it is out of order.

"You can have some of our chips if you'd like" Ana is pointing towards her Hot Cheetos. "It's alright, see you guys later," she sighs "I'm just trying to be nice, so come over here and eat some of my chips and watch the movie with us," I look at the screen "I don't like Chick-flicks" she gives me a death stare and I just smirk. I walk towards them and sit down on a chair next to their couch. We laugh and talk the entire night. We watch about all of the Twilight movies and they talk about their day and ask me about my bruise on my face. I don't give them a complete truth. I say that I got into and accident while me and Elliot were boxing. They of course don't believe me because they think Elliot would have left me much worse. I laugh along with them and actually have a fun time. I like being like this with Ana, I like not having to worry about her not liking me or what she is thinking. Maybe we should just be this, just friends.

 **So how did you guys like this. It might be a bit bad since I haven't written in a long time and I'll try to make the chapter longer but please give me any suggestions. Love you guys :)**


End file.
